


I'm a Monster, Break Me

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylo Poetry 2 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Love Poem, Love Story, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: A Reylo Poem envisioning Rey and Kylo chasing each other, clashing and running, throughout the Galaxy.Until one day...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I'm a Monster, Break Me

I’m a Monster, Break Me

He screams at the scavenger in fury.

He howls like a dark prince robbed of his birthright.

His eyes shine mad bright.

She fires up lightsaber to fend off her nemesis.

They fight, clashing sabers, grunting, baring their teeth.

_ You’re a monster _ , Rey yells in Kylo’s face, her spit spraying him.

He flinches not then, not ever, in the face of her rage.

_ I’m a monster _ , he shouts back.  _ Break me. _

Does he say it or simply slide it through his mind right into hers?

Neatly, without a conscious thought?

Does it hover in space around them, like all things seen and unseen?

Someone turned him; someone hates him.

Someone pulled her; someone loves her.

They fight for ascendency, for monster, for broken one

Each both of each.

Just another in a series of battles they fight

As they chase each other through the galaxy. 

Rey always knows where Kylo lays his head at night, if indeed he sleeps.

And he knows if she finds a spot to curl up. 

Or if she scratches the wall, singing to herself, to mark another night’s passing.

Every so often, they seek each other to skirmish once more,

To remind themselves of their monstrosity,

Of their own separate breaking points.

The mixture of abiding love and dismal hate.

Each time they meet, they grapple like their lives depend on it, 

And end up pulling back.

This time is no different. 

Is it?

They are on yet another world,

Ships parked near each other,

Sweating, shouting at each other. 

Slicing, ducking, running, slashing, kicking.

_ Break me _ , he screams out again.  _ I’m a monster. _

She beats him with saber and stick.

The saber burns, sizzles him, makes him fall back in agonies.

But the stick, that stick, that stout staff he fears,

So sick and bone-weary from the way it hits him,

once, twice, three times.

He falls, exhausted, crying.

She rises above him.

And then, and then.

She breathes screaming, screaming life into him.

With each dark blow.

And he can feel again.

He breaks and he is whole.


End file.
